To Fix a Sink and a Broken Heart
by LovePoisonedRaven
Summary: Ulquiorra cheated on Nel, leaving her heart broken and depressed. Ichigo, being a handy man, wants to fix that. ICHINEL *story is a hundred times better than the summary* :) Review pls. :* FIRST STORY Disclaimer: I do not own bleach...sadly


IchiNel

To Fix a Sink and a Broken Heart

Chapter 1: Sinking in Depression

Nel laid in bed staring at the wall of her room. She had just moved into small apartment yesterday and nothing had felt the same since then. She didn't like apartments; in fact, she wouldn't have been there if it wont for her stupid, now ex-boyfriend, Ulquiorra; he had cheated on her with Orihime and kicked her out to be with her. And if that wasn't bad enough, Orihime had been her best friend. Nel hadn't stayed mad at them for long, but hadn't talked to them in quite a while. She frowned.

"How could I have not seen that coming?" Nel whispered to herself; letting a tear roll down her cheek. They talked everyday, and always laughed with each other non-stop. They liked to sit together and played around a little too much. She saw those signs, but she just didn't take action on the throbbing of her heart everytime Orihime and Ulquiorra smiled at each other.

As if things werent bad enough, someone started knocking on the door. Nel groaned. She didn't feel like having any company, let alone going to see who is and finding out that it was either Ulquiorra or Orihime. Nel covered her head.

'Maybe if I keep quiet, they'll go away and leave me alone,' she thought, but grimaced when she heard a much harder and louder knock.

"Neliel Tu Oberschvank, if you don't get your tail up and come answer this door, I'm gonna break the whole damn thing down myself!" Rukia's voice sounded muffled, but loud and clear. Nel frowned, pulled on a large shirt that Ulquiorra gave her, and walked out of her room and into the smaller more smushed part of the apartment. The living room was incredibly small and the kitchen wasnt much of anything. Nel groaned again before unlocking the door and automatically turning around to go get back in bed. Rukia hurriedly opened the door and slammed it behind her.

"What's this I here about Ulquiorra kicking you out, huh? It's all over the school, and halfway through town!" Rukia practically screamed.

"Why do you think I'm in here? I skipped my classes today because I knew that people would be talking about it all day. I should never have moved in with him in the first place," Nel mumbled as she ploped down on her couch, getting the hint that Rukia wasnt going to let this go.

"Orihime?! Orihime is the one that he cheated on you with?! That bitch! She better hope that I dont get my hands around her neck before this day is out."

"Rukia, I dont blame Orihime. I blame myself. I was blind to the fact that he had the sights for her and not me. It's not her fault just because she returns those feelings. That's what love is right?"

"Yeah Nel, but cheating on you is a whole other stretch! If he wanted to be with her he shouldve told you and let you down easy. Am I right?"

"I guess," Nel sighed, laid down, and hugged her knees close to her.

"When was the last time you bathed?" Rukia asked eying her suspiciously.

"This morning."

"Ohkay, just making sure. You're not sulking over that bastard are you?"

"Why would I be doing that?" Neliel mumbled.

"You're sitting in the dark. You havent brushed your hair. You didnt text me this morning and tell me you werent coming to class either."

"Sorry, today has been an off day for me."

"Wait...WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING HIS SHIRT?!

"Because..."

"Good Lord, Neliel what is wrong with you?" Rukia whispered as she sat down beside her on the couch. "You are never this down. Where is the cheerful Nel?"

"He ripped her out of my chest," Nel sighed sadly. Rukia frowned and placed her hand on Nel's back.

"Look, Im going shopping with Loly, Renji, and Grimmjow. You should tag along and get over the jackass."

"No thanks, Rukia. I'd only bring ya'll down anyway. I'll just clean up around her and listen to some classical music. That always makes me feel better." Rukia looked at her with sympathetic eyes and smiled. Nel sat up and returned it with a small grin.

"Alright girly," Rukia sighed as she gave her friend a hug. "You take care of yourself, ok?"

"I will."

After Rukia left, Nel cried until her eyes were red. She couldn't believe how fast the news was spreading. Her life was officially ruined. As she pulled herself from the sofa, her cellphone buzzed on the counter. Wiping away her tears she ran to her phone, praying that it was Ulquiorra taking her back and apologizing for what he had done. It wasnt him. It was Rukia.

Rukia:

Im sending Ichigo to cheer you up, ok? He just found out and wants to talk with you. He said he will be there around 7:30.

Nel looked at her clock on the wall. 6:59pm.

"I guess I'll have to clean up after all," Nel sighed. She didnt mind having Ichigo over. He always looked after her and served as a shoulder to cry on. She always felt better after talking to him. He never failed to make her laugh. Nel turned on her radio, switching it to the classical station. Fur Elise was playing, and it made her smile. She took a couple deep breaths and started to clean.

It didnt take her much to get everything straightened. In fact, she was done around 7:25.

"Well I guess I should force myself to eat something. No need to starve myself," Nel mumbled as she walked to her bedroom bathroom. As she approached the sink, she looked in the mirror. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red from all the crying she had done over the last few hours. Her hair was slightly tangled and drapped over Ulquiorra's shirt, the only thing she was wearing other than under garments. She couldn't bring herself to get dressed in her own clothes because she didnt feel like herself.

Nel picked up her green brush of the sink and began to brush her long, turquiose hair; a wince escaped her lips every time her brush ran through knots in her hair. She set her brush back down and turned the knob on the faucet so that she could wash her face. Nothing. No water. Just a wierd curdling noise.

"Oh come on, you have gotta be kidding me!" Nel was at the brink of tears. This had to be the worst day of her life. She tried to turning the water on again and again. The faucet just gurgled at her. "Maybe it's stopped up or something." Nel frowned. This is why she hated apartments. Just as she was about to scream in frustration, there was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey Nel, its me," Ichigo's soft voice spoke from the other side.

"You can just come in," Nel said, not caring that she was only wearing a shirt. Ichigo opened the door and walked in just as Nel came out of her room rubbing her temples to keep calm.

"How you holding up, Nel?" Ichigo asked as he took his backpack off and sat it on her couch, obviously just coming from class.

"Im not holding, Im falling. Today had just been a wreck. Not only is Ulquiorra, Orihime, and I the talk of the town; Rukia wants to beat her up, I cant get over the fact that I still want to go back to him and...and my sink broke." Nel laughed and started crying at the same time. She couldnt hold back her sobs much longer. Ichigo looked at her with tender, sad eyes. He hated to see her cry, it never fit her. Nel was meant to be happy, always and forever more. He couldnt blame Rukia for wanting to tear Orihime limb from limb; he was wanting to do the same thing to the pale, cold-hearted bastard. Ichigo walked up to Nel and pulled her into an embrace.

"Look, it's going to be alright. Just wait and see. Rukia is gonna beat Orihime to a pulp, I'll strangle Ulquiorra, and I also happen to be quite handy. So kiss those tears and plumbing problems goodbye."

Nel laughed slightly. Ichigo and his humor never failed to amaze her.

"Thank you, Ichi." Ichigo nodded and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"No problem. Just dont cry, I'll be here for you."

Chapter 2: Water Works

As Ichigo worked on her sink, Nel ate and went back to laying on her bed. She had a clear view of Ichigo as he worked. Every now and then, she would dose of; however, she would wake up to him humming some kind of beautiful tune. He had been working on the sink for about thirty minutes now.

'Maybe he's thirsty,' Nel thought as she sat up off her bed. Quickly walking to the kitchen. She opened her refrigerator and skimmed over the drinking choices.

"Tequila, orange juice, water, tea, and lemonade," Nel thought for a moment. She could use a little more buzz in her mood. "Tequila it is."

She grabbed the bottle of Tequila, couple of glasses and walked back to her room. Sitting the stuff on her bed, she walked over to Ichigo, crouched beside him, and looked under the sink.

"How's it coming?" Nel asked gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's difficult, but I should have it working in no time," Ichigo said tightening the pipe. "I think there is something clogging the pipe right about here," he said pointing at a small crack on in the center of the pipe.

"Seriously?" Nel groaned touching the crack.

"Yeah, but dont worry. All I have to do is seal that sucker up after I unclog it," Ichigo said, sitting back and relaxing a bit.

"Hold on," Nel said as she walked on her knees out of the bathroom and to her bed. She came back with the two glasses and bottle of Tequila.

"Well well, that is a really welcoming sight," Ichigo smirked when Nel smiled slightly.

"So, how was class today?" Nel asked scooting closer to Ichigo.

"It was boring without you," Ichigo said as he looked into her bright eyes. Nel lowered her head in shame and started pouring the drinks.

"Im sorry I just...I couldnt..."

Ichigo frowned and took a sip from the glass that Nel slid to him. He had always loved Nel for her exuberant attitude. Seeing her this way made him want to destroy Ulquiorra.

"You cant let him keep you down, Nel. He's not worth it if he doesnt make you smile," Ichigo scooted even closer to her. Nel blushed, smiled, and looked away. "Now if a boy makes you smile...now thats another story."

Heat poured over Nel. She chugged her drink down and looked around thinking of a way to change the subject. "So do you need any help with the sink?"

"Well, I could use some help sealing this crack," Ichigo groaned as he sat up to go back and tend to the pipe. Nel nodded and slid herself across the floor and towards her supply cabinet on the other side of the bathroom. She pulled out some sealent and handed it to Ichigo. "Can you come and hold this pipe in place?"

"Sure," Nel said as she crawled back towards him. Ichigo put on a nice coat of sealent and had Nel let go.

"Alright, Im gonna turn the water on," Ichigo said as he stood and turned on the faucet. There was a deeper gurgle and a popping noice.

"What the-"

Before Nel could say much more, the sealent bursted off and the crack (which was much bigger now) spewed brown filth all over the floor and Ulquiorra's dry clean only shirt. Nel shrieked and stood quickly. She instantly started sobbing and walked in her room pulling the shirt off, not caring that Ichigo was there. Ichigo turned off the water and was about to say something but...

"Great! Just great, Nel! You ruined the last part of him that you have," she cried as she tossed the shirt to the corner of her room. "Such a clutz!"

Ichigo immediately frowned. He followed her as she stormed into the living room and collapsed to her knees on the floor. From behind, Ichigo watched as her form shook violently, hunched over and filled with sorrow. It angered him to see her so upset, but he couldnt help but notice she was in nothing but her bra and underwear now. He smirked. Ulquiorra was a fool. He chose Orhime over this? This beauty? This blossoming elegance with such a strong yet fragile heart? No, Ulquiorra couldn't have been thinking straight when he turned her down. Ichigo chuckled, while pulling his shirt off. He would get his Neliel smiling, if it were the last thing he could do.

"Here. Take this as a replacement," Ichigo said walking towards Nel, handing her his shirt. Nel wiped away her tears and looked up at Ichigo. The first thing that caught her eye was the fact that he was shirtless. Second, the shirt in his hands.

"You dont have to do this," Nel whimpered.

"Listen, dont you ever bring yourself down like that again. He was a jerk to you, but you know what?" Ichigo asked gently pulling her to her feet.

"What?"

"I'm here, and Im gonna fix that broken heart," Ichigo whispered as he pulled his shirt over her head.

Chapter 3: Fixed Sink

Nel remained on her bed, laying on her back while Ichigo fixed the sink. It had been about an hour since the pipe spewing incident. His handywork seemed to be going great, but that wasnt what Nel was observing. Everytime his arm moved, muscles tightened. His abdominal muscles would contract everytime he sighed or let out a deep breath. It was extremely hot when he got water on his chest and had to wipe it away. Nel looked down at herself. Ichigo's shirt was about the same size as Ulquiorra's, but there was a greater difference. Ichigo's shirt was warmer and smelled really good. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent, wrapping her arms around herself as if he were there instead. When she felt the bed sink beside her, her eyes shot open.

"Sink's all fixed. You alright, Nel?" Ichigo asked as he laid on his back beside her. He scooted over and pressed his head against hers.

"Im fine...may need a little more Tequila but...thank you, Ichi. For everything."

Ichigo smiled as he closed his eyes.

"Do you wanna talk about it? You know youre gonna have to get it out eventually."

Nel knew immediately what he was referring to. She had been crying all day, and frankly was tired of doing so. However, her heart was a dam dangerously cracked. Stable one second and spilling over for hours the next. She took a deep breath.

"What is there to say?" She started, already tears spilling over her lashes. "I thought he loved me and I loved him, but apparently trusting Orihime was a huge mistake. I thought she was just being friendly with him, but I guess I had it coming. He stopped cooing over me so much when she was around, instead he would focus on making her laugh. He'd do whatever he wanted with her, but get hysterical when I just hugged my guy friends." Nel's voice was getting higher and higher with anger, but the sorrow was obvious. Ichigo rolled over on his side so that he could look her in the eye.

"So basically he made you his sometime girl," Ichigo nearly growled from the anger erupting inside of him. Nel only nodded and looked away. She couldnt stand to let another person see her cry. Ichigo grinned sadly for Nel. His Nel. His beautiful Neliel. He wouldnt stand to see her cry for the bastard any longer. He observed her form. She was laying there, shaking, her hair all over the place, and looking amazing in his shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug; he comforted her by running his fingers through her hair with one hand and tracing patterns in her back with the other. It always calmed her; he always calmed her. Nel took a deep breath; the tears stopped and so did the sniffles. Nel wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist, reminding her of how shirtless he was. She blushed as he held her there. He hold was becoming tighter and fingers sliding further down her back was sending chills through her nerves.

"I-Ichi?"

Ichigo smirked. He had her right where he wanted her. His hand left her hair to join the other that was now caressing her hips. Nel held back a moan, feeling herself get really hot. She gasped when he sat up and lifted her onto his lap.

"Ichigo?!" She gasped and pushed away from him slightly. Ichigo chuckled and leaned towards her. He planted kisses down her neck, smirking when he heard her breath hitch. He licked her neck and his hands massaging her thighs. Nel sighed, her breath skating up Ichigo's neck, giving him chills. Ichigo groaned into her neck as he felt himself grow hard. He began to grind against her, nibbling her neck, taking absolute pleasure in the mewls and moans that escaped her.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you Nel," Ichigo whispered huskily in her ear. "You don't know how badly I've wanted to touch you like this." His hands slid over her hips and under the shirt. Nel gasped as he quickly unclasped her bra.

"Ichi-go," she moaned as he reached under it and gently squeezed her breast. She found herself grinding with him, feeling herself get wetter from the friction. Ichigo smirked.

"I see you want it as much as I do," Ichigo chuckled and sucked on her neck. Nel's eyes rolled back into her head. Ulquiorra was slowly draining from her thoughts and heart, being replaced with lust and feelings for Ichigo. Nel sensed some panic welling up in her. She knew where all of this was going; somewhere she had never been before.

"I-Ichi?"

"Umhm?" Ichigo groaned as he sucked at the base of her neck, leaving marks to be seen by all.

"I've-uh-never done this before..."

"He didn't take you?" Ichigo looked her in the eye and rested his hands on her thighs. Nel shook her head and Ichigo smirked. "Good. He doesn't deserve you. Are you sure you want to go through this with me?"

Nel hesitated and looked down. She had wanted to give herself to Ulquiorra, but of course his other plans were important. Ichigo had always been there and had never let her down. She didn't know what she would do without him.

"Yes...I'm sure. I trust you; you'd never hurt me like he did, right?"

"Never," Ichigo whispered smiling.

Chapter 4: Relieving Sorrow

Ichigo laid Nel down on the bed, caressing her curves. Nel closed her eyes and sighed. She needed this; she needed him. He kissed her lips in the most passionate way that he knew. He took satisfaction in the noises that she made while his hands roamed over her body. He reached under his shirt again, and with strength and impatience, snapped the thin straps of her bra. He then threw the ruined material on the floor. This raised Nel's excitement for him even more.

"You're so rough," Nel whispered. Ichigo chuckled.

"Hun, you haven't seen anything yet," he replied. He pulled the shirt up, over her breast. He drank in the sight of her and smirked; Nel blushed and tried to hide her breasts with her hands. Ichigo grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

"Don't hide, Neliel. You're so beautiful," he whispered huskily in her ear, causing her body to shiver from how sexy it was. Ichigo dipped his head and licked her left nipple, earning a surprised gasp from Nel. She arched her back, pushing her breasts to his mouth. Ichigo, letting go of her arms, smirked and licked both her nipples slowly. Nel moaned, feeling herself getting hot. She couldn't believe how he was making her feel.

"Ichi-ichi...give me more," she moaned wrapping her legs around her waist. Ichigo groaned when felt her grind against his hard on.

"A little impatient arent you, Neliel?" Ichigo chuckled. He leaned down again and gently sucked on her right nipple, earning mewls and moans from her. He returned her thrust, matching her pace. Nel closed her eyes; she focused on the friction that she and Ichigo were making. She moaned loudly when he thrusted against her clitoris. He smirked to himself and began grinding roughly against her bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Yes! Ah...hn."Nel's moans turned into screams; she had never experienced such pleasure. Ichigo grabbed her legs, holding them as they shook uncontrolably from the repetitive rubs from his cock.

"You want more, baby?" Ichigo panted. All Nel could do was nod; too busy moaning and trying to catch her breath. Ichigo smiled and stopped all movement. This made Nel whimper in disappointment.

"Wha-"

"Hold on my little Neliel. I am going to make sure you get exactly what you want."

Ichigo ran his hands down Nel's body and to her sacred cavern. He licked his lips when he noticed how soaked her panties were and slid down off the bed onto his knees. He hooked his finger through them pulling them off and pulled Nel to the end of the bed. She sighed and closed her eyes expecting to feel his fingers. Instead, she felt something stiff, warm, and wet run over her clit...his tongue. She gasped from the invasion, but it felt so good.

"Ichi-go," she moaned as he gently licked and bucked her hips into his face. "Ooh, yes! More...ah!" Ichigo stuck his tongue into her heated cavern and used his hands to hold on to her legs, which he wrapped around his neck. To Ichigo's delight, Neliel's moans and screams escalated. She panted and reached foward, grabbing a handful of his hair. He forced his tongue deeper in her.

'At this rate, the town will be talking about us instead,' Ichigo thought naughtily. He stopped and blowed on Nel's wet and heated core. "You taste so good, Nel. I'm gonna get a cavity from your sweet nectar."

Nel blushed and looked away.

"Nel, I want you to watch what I'm doing to you," Ichigo whispered as he began his task again, but this time looking right at her. Nel looked and nearly burst at the sight. He knew she was close, and making her look was his way of making her come faster. He started sucking on her clit; he stuck his finger in her, hooking and curling it around.

"Oh Ichi-I'm about to c-come!" Nel moaned as felt a tight ball of pleasure building inside her.

"Come for me, princess." Ichigo added another finger, fingering her faster and harder. Nel panted and moaned faster and faster, until she cried out bucking her hips into Ichigo's hand. Ichigo smirked at how tight her walls clenched his fingers and her juices gushing from her. He pulled out his fingers and sucked them clean. Nel rested her legs on Ichigo's shoulders.

"Oh my gosh," she whispered, trying to catch her breath. Ichigo chuckled and stood.

"We're not done yet, baby. I'm gonna make you feel so good," Ichigo whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips. Ichigo unfastened and took off his pants, but when he went to take off his boxers Nel stopped him. She slid off the bed and got down on her knees.

"I want to do it," she whispered teasingly. It made him happy to here her teasing tone again.

"Do what you want," he smirked. She smiled and grabbed the waistband of his boxers. She pulled them down, watching as his erection sprung free from its prison.

"Wow," she whispered out load by accident, not realizing that she had said it for him to hear. At that moment she got a tang of excitement and fear. 'How in the world is all that gonna fit?' she questioned herself in her head.

"Like it?" Ichigo chuckled as Nel blinked and blushed. She had been staring at his cock, but boy was he enjoying it. Nel looked him in the eye and smirked. It was her turn to play, and she would make the most of it. She wrapped a hand around his shaft and took his head in her mouth...

Chapter 5: True Love

Ichigo was about to loss his mind watching Nel nearly swallowing him whole. He placed a hand in her hair and helped guide her. Nel was becoming consumed in lust and taking delight in the fact that Ichigo was enjoying her. She sucked and swirled her tongue, inwardly smirking when Ichigo groaned and gripped her hair tighter. Ichigo felt himself getting harder, to the point it was getting painfully unbearable. He closed his eyes; he didnt want to release just yet. He pulled Nel's hair gently to signal her to stop. Nel sucked one last time and pulled away seductively.

"That was...amazing." Ichigo whispered huskily, wearing his signature sexy smirk. Nel stood and removed the remainder of her clothes; his shirt. Ichigo took in her naked form.

"Wow, Nel you're just so beautiful."

Nel smiled nervously. Ichigo pulled her to the bed and laid her on her back. She sighed, closing her eyes while Ichigo got in between her legs. Taking a few deep breathes, she opened her eyes. Ichigo was smiling over her.

"There is nothing to be afraid of. Ill take care of you Neliel. I promise, ok?"

"Ok," Nel smiled and whispered.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo smiled and took Nel's hands in his own. Nel blushed when she felt his cock rub her inner thigh. Ichigo spread her legs, positioning himself at her entrance. Nel closed her eyes tightly. She felt Ichigo's hand caress her face.

"We dont have to do this if you dont want to," Ichigo whispered in her ear reassuringly. She took a couple of deep breaths and opened her eyes again before speaking.

"Im giving my heart to you, Ichigo. I mean it. If I go this far...I'll want more than just this," She whispered staring him in the eye. She studied every expression on his face, searching for panic, regret, or anything that she remembered seeing when with Ulquiorra. Nothing, but a loving expression stole his features.

"I understand. I wouldn't have it any other way." Nel smiled at this and relaxed herself.

"Im ready."

Ichigo kissed Nel's lips as he rubbed his member against her heated entrance. Nel moaned wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck. Pleasure and lust overtaking her, clouding her mind. She felt the tip of his cock probe her entrance and knew that it was time. She tightened her grip on Ichigo slightly, as if afraid that he would leave her alone.

"This will hurt a little," Ichigo whispered into her ear. She just nodded and took a deep breath. He began to push into her, slowly filling her. Nel gasped in pain as he broke past her barrier. Ichigo held her tighter whispering sweet things in her ears, kissing her cheek and nibbling on her ear. Nel panted, wincing as he filled her to the hilt. He didnt move as she adjusted to his size, which Nel was very thankful for. Slowly the pain subsided and pleasure started building. Ichigo began to grind into her, making her moan and loosen her tight grip on him. It felt so good. He groaned as she started to meet his movements. He slowly pulled out of her then thrusted just as slow back into her. Nel gasped. The friction that it caused within her made her spiral into a world of satisfaction.

"Ichigo please, faster," Nel whimpered the pace slowly driving her insane.

"Just a moment, Neliel. Just be patient and it will get even better. I wanna make your first time sweet."

Nel whined, but nodded. She moaned each time he moved, her hips bucking from jolts of pleasure. She started kissing on his neck, nipping and sucking, earning groans of approval. Ichigo smirked as he continued his little search for her g-spot. All of a sudden Nel let out a long moan; Ichigo smirked widely.

"Now we can speed things up a bit," Ichigo chuckled. Nel whimpered, but nearly screamed as he kept thrusting and hitting that spot over and over. Nel threw her head back, eyes rolling back in her head. Ichigo closed his eyes and groaned at how tightly she was clenched around him.

"Aah! Yes...just like that, Ichigo, dont stop!"

Ichigo smiled, opened his eyes, and looked down at Nel. Her head thrown back, brows furrowed, and hair everywhere. His smile grew slightly. This was the way he wanted her; full of pleasure and happiness. What made him even more happy was that he was the reason why she was. His eyes skimmed down her neck and to her breast, which were jerking around due to his powerful thrust. He pulled out of her, earning a panicked gasp from Nel.

"I-Ichigo, what are you doing?" she panted, eyes wide.

"Turn onto your stomach Neliel," Ichigo smirked. Nel did as she was told. She shivered excitedly when he raised her onto her knees. She hummed as his hands caressed her thighs and hips. However, she let out a small scream when he plunged his cock back into her swollen, wet cunt. Ichigo groaned loudly at much deeper his thrust reached. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, his hips feeling set on automatic. He couldn't stop. He was so close...and so was she.

"Do you like it this way?" Ichigo panted. He reached forward and grabbed her wrists, pulling her so she was against his chest. Nel moaned loudly.

"Y-Yes ah! I'm a-about to explode!"

"Let it go, babe," Ichigo grunted as his thrust became a lot more frantic.

"ICHIGO!" Nel cried out his name as she came hard, riding out her orgasm. Ichigo groaned and released himself into her. They both collapsed, panting, trying to catch their breaths.

"Th-That was really good...so good..." Nel sighed when his lips connected with the back of her neck.

"I'm glad you liked it," Ichigo laughed. He pulled out of her. They both sighed as they cuddled together. Ichigo pulled the blanket over them. "I loved it too...I love you.

"I love you too," Nel smiled and snuggled into him, soon dosing off with a smile on her face. Ichigo watched over her.

Chapter 6: Beginning of Something Good

'Yeah, you are a grande idoit. Orhime over Nel? I sure hope that it was worth it, Ulquiorra. You're gonna regret it,' Ichigo thought as he pulled Nel's hair behind her ear. Just then, Nel's wireless house phone rang. Ichigo quickly reached over to pick it up from it's hook on her bedside table. As soon as he answered it he wished he hadnt.

"Nel, hey its Ulquiorra. I know you're mad, but I feel bad about what happened. Baby, I miss you."

Ichigo growled when he heard a slight whisper in the background. Orhime.

"Well arent you just pathetic," Ichigo laughing coldly.

"Ichigo? What the hell are you doing at Nel's house?"

"Well I heard the rumors and wanted to cheer her up. Came here and she was crying. She told me her sink was broken, so I stayed and fixed it."

"Let me talk to her."

"Hell no, she's asleep."

"Well then wake her up."

"You've done enough damage, haven't you? You really planned on calling her, with Orihime sitting right beside you, begging her to forgive you and take you back? You're lucky I'm not within arms length of you."

"Orihime wanted to apologize as well."

"Yeah sure she did," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It's 9:35, why the hell didn't she make you fix the sink tomorrow?"

"You're not the boss of her anymore bastard," Ichigo growled. "You made the mistake of letting her go for her, must I say it, BEST FRIEND!"

"Like you said, I made a mistake!" Ulquiorra yelled. Another whisper from Orhime. No doubt trying to calm him.

"Well your mistake turned into my reward. So thank you for that," Ichigo grinned at the sound of Ulquiorra inhaling a sharp breath.

"What do you mean YOUR award?" he growled.

"Well she knows how bad you were to her and how good I've always been...I decided, why not show her how a mixture of both can be beneficial," Ichigo chuckled darkly. He knew realization would be settling in in no time.

"Y-You're dating her?!"

Well maybe not fully settled.

"Worse than that my friend," Ichigo said, not realizing that Nel was waking up beneath him.

"If you laid a finger on Nel I'll-"

"Do what exactly?"

Nel turned towards Ichigo slowly, eyes closed so he would still think she was sleeping.

"You'll see-"

"Please Ulquiorra, we both know that you're not gonna let go of Orhime. She's right beside you caressing your balls, you sick bastard." Ichigo's growling vibrated in Nel's ears making her smile. She opened her eyes, leaned foward, and kissed Ichigo's neck. Ichigo looked down at her and smirked. "Well well, Hello sleeping beauty."

"Neliel? Nel! Take the phone! I need to talk to you Sweety!" Ulquiorra's voice yelled through the phone. Nel frowned and took the phone from Ichigo.

"What do you want?" She groaned.

"I want you back, babe. Im sorry," Ulquiorra half whispered.

"No," Nel sighed when Ichigo kissed her neck.

"No?" Ulquiorra's voice was full of disbelieve.

"I'm with Ichigo now," Nel smiled when Ichigo chuckled.

"But Nel-"

"Goodbye Ulquiorra," Nel sighed. "Oh, and slap Orhime for me. Have a nice life together." Nel hung up the phone and threw it to the floor. "Now where were we?" Ichigo smiled.

"I do believe we were celebrating our beginning with round two," he chuckled as he caressed her bare hips.

"Oh, that's right." Nel giggled when he climbed on top of her. "You know, you were right. You are a handy man. You fixed my heart, Ichi. Thank you."

"Anything for you Nel," Ichigo whispered before placing a kiss on her lips. "Anything for you."

The End


End file.
